Lithium Flower
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Inspired by Ghost In The Shell's 'Lithium Flower'. Starfire decides that they should pick and sing a song for Raven on her 17th Birthday. The pick the song but BB has to sing it since he's the only one who knows it. BBRAE fluff ONESHOT EDITED


I don't own the song 'Lithium Flower'!!! It belongs to Scott Matthews, Tim Jenes and Yoko Kanno!!!!!

Star asked all of us to think of a song that would describe Raven. She said it was for her surprise 17th birthday party tomorrow.. She also said that we have to sing it up stage. We just sitting there on Star's bed, thinking. Raven was, of course, in her room. Unconsciously, I start humming. I didn't notice the stares I was getting until Robin's face appeared right in front of mine.

"What song are you humming?" He asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Gah! You could've gave me a heart attack, man!" I say, breathing heavily.

"Still, what song are you humming?"

"Huh? Oh, 'Lithium Flower' by Scott Matthews. It's one of my fave songs." I reply simply.

"Can we listen to it?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, yeah. I have it in my i-Pod." I reply as I gestured them to follow me.

And, they did. We walked into my room. I found my i-Pod lying on a pile of… something. I grabbed it and set it to the little amplifier thingy that comes as an accessory. I chose the song and it played, loud and clear but no loud enough for Raven to hear. After three minutes or so, the song was over.

"Hey BB, it's pretty nice. It really does describe Raven. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Robin said.

"It just never came to mind, I guess..." I reply as I laid on the bottom bunk of my bed and drank a can of Coke.

"Anyway, you're gonna sing it, right?"

The coke that I was about to go down my throat sprew out of my mouth and onto the wall in front of me. "W-What?"

"Well, you know the song better than any of us. So only you should sing it." Robin explained.

"And there's no way we can learn it in just one day." Cyborg added.

I slump down onto my bed as I accepted defeat. "Fine.."

"Well, you better practice, B. We gotta get the other preparations ready." Cyborg said as the three left the room.

I grunted to acknowledge of them leaving me and set of to practice.

----- THE NEXT DAY ------ Back to normal POV

"Here she comes! Get ready guys!" Robin whispered to the other three Titans as the hid behind the couch.

The door slid open and Raven walked in. The room was dark. She had a feeling of déjà vu. "Oh no.. this better not be what I think it is…"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" The four Titans shouted as the jumped out of hiding.

Raven just stood there, unfazed. "It's not gonna be like last year, is it?"

"Nope! It's different this time!" Cyborg said with much enthusiasm.

"BB's gonna sing for you this time!" Robin said as he pointed to the green changeling.

"You're going to sing for me?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… Yeah." Beast Boy replied.

Just then, Star pushed him up the stage while putting a microphone in his hand.

"Well, here goes nothing.." He mumbled as he braced himself to sing. God, this was embarrassing. The intro started.

_She's so cold and human_

_It's something humans do_

_She stays so golden solo_

_She's so number nine_

_She's incredible math_

_Just incredible math_

'_BB ain't that bad… Never knew he could sing, though…_' Robin thought as he watched his teammate perform.

_And is she really human?_

_She's just so something new_

_A waking lithium flower_

_Just about to bloom_

_I smell lithium now_

_Smelling lithium now_

Raven didn't notice it but her foot was tapping. While singing, Beast Boy snapped to the tune.

_How is she when she doesn't surf?_

_How is she when she doesn't surf?_

_How is she when she doesn't surf?_

_I wonder what she does when she wakes up?_

_When she wakes up_

_So matador_

_So calm_

_So oil on a fire_

_She's so good_

_She's so goddess lithium flower_

_So sonic wave_

_Yeah, she's so groove, yeah_

_She's so groove_

_Yeah_

_Wow, where did she learn how to surf?_

_Wow, where did she learn how to surf?_

_Wow, where did she learn how to surf?_

_You know I've never seen the girl wipe out_

_How does she so perfectly surf?_

_How does she so perfectly surf?_

_How does she so perfectly surf?_

_I wonder what she does when she wakes up?_

_I wanna go surfing with her_

_I wanna go surfing with her_

_I wanna go surfing with her_

_I wanna go surfing with her_

Beast Boy just stood there snapping as the ending tunes faded. The rest of the Titans just stood there, awestruck at what they had just witnessed.

Raven just stood where she was for a moment. Everyone else was sweating nervously to brace themselves for what might come. Then, Raven sighed again. The four Titans let go a breath they didn't even notice they were holding. At least what might come won't be painful. Well, physically painful, anyway.

"So you guys made him get up there and sing, huh?" She asked.

"Umm… yeah…" Robin said after a nervous silence.

"Why? Why the song? And, most importantly, why that _kind_ of song in the first place?" She asked again.

"He chose it!" Cyborg blurt out as he pointed towards the green teen. Beast Boy shot him a death glare. Cyborg just smiled nervously, trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"Well? Why'd you choose that song?" Raven asked again. She was getting tired. She just wanted to know the answer.

"Well, it's actually because…. I just started humming the song and then after hearing the real version, it got picked." Beast Boy answered.

"That's how?" She answered, a little disappointment in her tone.

"But, think about it, it does suit you, actually. You almost always try to do things by yourself, you are like a flower that's just about to bloom, you are always so calm and I kinda do wanna go surfing with you…" Beast Boy trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"I don't surf." Raven replied.

"You know what I mean." Beats Boy said as he tried to regain his composure.

"I think I do…" Raven said as she gave Beast Boy a weird look, empathizing the words 'I think'.

"Heh.." Beast Boy said as he looked to the ground. Then, Raven did something unexpected.

She ran into his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

OK! The ending's been edited!!!! It was somewhat inspired by schemily200!!! **THAAAAAAAAAANKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!** But if you still think I can add more to this ending, please, DO tell. And I'm not being sarcastic. TELL ME!!!!!!!


End file.
